Cloud Chaser/Gallery
Season two Hurricane Fluttershy Cloudchaser and Flitter reading flier S2E22.png|Reading a letter from Rainbow Dash. The track S2E22.png S02E22 Blossomforths poor spine.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Twilight's Wingpower Machine S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser don't understand Twilight. Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png|"What exactly does this machine do?" Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser don't understand Twilight's explanation What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Snowflake behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png|Cloudchaser and Flitter, about to take off into the sky. Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser, about to hug. Cloudchaser and Flitter laughing S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser laughing at Fluttershy. Literally a sunflower cutie mark s02e22.png|An excited Cloudchaser. S2E22 Fluttershy chasing her demons away.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser, ready for lift off. Spike ready with the horn S2E22.png Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Goggles Point S02E22.png|Cloudchaser proud of Fluttershy. Season three Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png|Cloudchaser, standing in line. Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Cloudchaser's legs shaking S3E07.png|Wobbly legs. Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png|''No, ma'am.'' Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png Cloudchaser to me or to her S3E7.png|Is she talking to me or to her. Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png|See the poor mare get dragged back to line. Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png|A good close up of Cloudchaser's eyes. Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png|Cloudchaser chatting with a soon to be named pink Pegasus. Rainbow Dash asking for wingpony S3E7.png|Huh? Cloudchaser near giggling S3E7.png|Cloudchaser looks like she wants to giggle. Cloudchaser giggling S3E7.png|Giggle. Giggle. Cloudchaser check the wall S3E7.png|"You might want to check the wall." Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png The new trainer S3E7.png Red team flag S3E07.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser standing together S3E7.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png S3E07 Cloudchaser nervous pairing.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Snowflake flying together S3E07.png|Cloudchaser with her partner,Snowflake. Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Snowflake sees Rainbow and Lightning flying away S3E07.png The other pegasi in the clouds S3E07.png S3E07_-_Stranded_Cadets.png S3E07 - Standing By.png S3E07 - Begin Test 5.png S3E07 - Scramble.png S3E7 the other teams cloud busting.png S3E07_-_Shocked_Cadets.png S3E07_-_Don't_Forget_the_Package.png S3E07 - Fluttershy and Chaser meet again.png S3E07 - Oh I Forgot.png|Hee hee, excuse me. S3E07 - Awesome Performance there RD.png S3E07 - Disapproval of Lightning Dust.png S3E07 - Lightning Dust says 'Big Deal'.png S3E07 - Lightning thinks that everything is alright.png S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_1.png S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_2.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Cloudchaser,saluting Rainbow Dash. S3E07_-_A_New_Beginning_as_Cadet_Leader.png S3E07_-_Into_the_Wild_Blue_Yonder.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Er, Big Mac totally said I could come. Yeah. (Are the fritters gone already?) Magical Mystery Cure Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png|Waving to Twilight, beside Flitter. Category:Character gallery pages